


The Lake House

by nerdsarehot75



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75
Summary: After the events of Endgame, Bucky has nowhere to go. You offer him the guest room at your lake house.





	The Lake House

“Have you finished the milk?”

Bucky looked up from his bowl of cereal, spoon hanging in front of his mouth mid chew. You were holding the empty milk carton, still cold from being in the fridge. You sighed, setting it down on the table in front of him.

“Next time throw it out instead of putting it back.”

You turned back to the fridge, closing it to stop the cold air from escaping. You sighed again and opened the bread tin to find nothing but crumbs.

“Seriously?” you asked, turning back to him, “I did not invite you into my home for this.”

He got up from the table, grabbing his bowl and ran out of the room, slamming the back door before you could retaliate. You rolled your eyes, storming over to the door. You pushed on it. It did not budge. You could hear Bucky laughing from the other side and you growled.

You stalked to the front door, pulling it open and running around to the back of the house. Bucky was leaning against the door, shovelling cereal into his mouth. When he saw you he standing there he lent over to put his bowl and spoon down on the table beside the door. You smiled.

He sprinted down the stairs, jumping the last few. You ran after him, laughing as he drew further and further away. You watched as he looked over his shoulder, smiling when he saw the distance growing between the two of you. Dread curl in your stomach. 

He curved back around, bounding towards you, pushing you back towards the lake. You looked over your shoulder, feeling the water lapping at your heels. 

A pair of arms wrapped around you, lifting you up. You cried out, the world tilting as Bucky hefted you over his shoulder. You hit his back, complaining through the giggles as he stomped back towards the house. He set you down on the steps, at just the right height for you to be eye level with him. 

You paused, his hands still around your waist, and looked at him. His blue eyes were intense as they met yours and you had to bite your lip to stop yourself from saying anything you’d regret. He began to lean closer.

You pulled out of his arms, twirling away from him. You hopped up the stairs, snagging his half finished bowl of cereal from where he’d left it and disappeared through the door, laughing to yourself. 

It took a while for Bucky to return to the house.

_______***^***_______

You were standing by the lake front, looking out at the reflection of the moon on the water. Everything was bathed in silver light, more beautiful than anything could be in the harsh sunlight of the day. 

“It’s a full moon.”

You turned to find Bucky standing behind you. You hadn’t heard him or felt his presence at all. He was looking up, his hair falling back to expose his face.

“It is,” you said, “wanna go for a walk? I wanna go for a walk.”

He fell into step beside you as you began to walk along the outskirts of the lake. He was as silent as his initial approach. You kept looking up at the night sky, so happy about the view of the stars above you. It’s why you’d moved out to the middle of nowhere, where no light pollution could ruin the view of the stars. 

“Have you heard from Sam recently?” you asked, surprised by how uncomfortable you felt with his silence. Sometimes you realised just how little you knew of his mind.

“He’s staying with Clint and his family while he figures out his next move,” he replied.

You jumped when his hand brushed against yours, the metal so cold in the night air. He chuckled and slung his arm around you to pull you back onto the path you were following. The weight of it and the warmth rolling off his body were nice in the cool air. You looked up at the moon again. 

“Beautiful,” he breathed.

“The moon?” you asked, looking over at him.

“That too.”

You blushed, looking down at your feet. You hadn’t wanted to acknowledge the flutter of your heart every time you saw him, or the way his smile could light you up from the inside out. You hadn’t wanted to admit that the day on the step had changed something.

“You’re cold,” he said, noticing you shiver at the brush of his metal thumb over the exposed skin of your shoulder.

He removed his arm and shrugged out of his jacket. He settled it around your shoulders, the familiar scent of snow and fire surrounding you. You tried not to be obvious as you breathed it in. You looked over at him to find him staring at you.

“What?” you asked.

“I like seeing you in my clothes.”

You blushed again, thankful for the darkness of night to hide it. You began walking again, expecting him to follow. Things were shifting between you two. You weren’t sure if it was a good thing or not.

_______***^***_______

“I’m going for a swim,” you called over your shoulder into the house, “feel free to join me.”

You stepped out into the warm air, glad the weather had turned towards summer. There was no longer a chill from the breeze that came off the lake and the sun was doing wonders to warm your skin. You discarded your towel over the rail of the porch and walked down to the lakeshore. 

You took a deep breath and stepped in, thankful the shallow water was warmed by the sun’s rays. You continued walking in, the water getting colder and colder the deeper it got. Once it got deep enough you dived in.

You kicked out, heading towards the centre of the lake. When you surfaced you turned to float on your back, looking up at the clouds in the bright blue sky. You traced pictures in the clouds, feeling like a kid again.

A hand grasped your ankle and you shrieked, flailing away from the hold on you. You righted yourself only to find Bucky laughing at you. You splashed him, scowling at his amusement. He splashed you back, still laughing. 

You ducked under the water, swimming around him. You grabbed his own ankle, tugging him down into the water. You watched his body tense before he turned towards you. He grabbed your waist, pulling you towards him. You tried to kick away but his grip was stronger. 

Your heads both emerged from the water. You tried to get out of his grip again, pushing against his shoulders. He was grinning at you, reeling you in further. Your body was pressed against his, every hard muscle obvious against your curves. His arms were like iron bands around your body, keeping you against him. 

“Buck,” you warned.”

“Yes?” He gave you the cheeky smile that made your knees go weak every single time you saw it. 

He lent forward, his nose bumping against yours, his breath fanning over your face. You squeezed your eyes shut, not wanting to see it coming. His lips were so soft against yours. 

You twined your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He consumed every atom of your being as he kissed you like his life depended on it. You clung to him, feeling yourself falling into him, melting against him. You wanted every part of him. 

You broke away before it could get any more intense. You kicked away from him, swimming towards the shore. Once it was shallow enough you stood up, walking away from him. You glanced over your shoulder to find him watching you. 

You grabbed your towel from where you’d left it and wrapped it around your shoulders, disappearing into the house. 

_______***^***_______

You were standing in front of the stove, trying to make dinner for yourself and Bucky. You’d spent the day lounging around the house, reading books and surfing the internet. You hadn’t seen Bucky for most of the day. He’d gone out into the forest before you’d gotten up. 

You reached up to the cupboard above your head. 

“You’re killing me here, darlin.”

You whirled around, finding Bucky standing in the back doorway. His eyes were roving over your body and you could feel the blush rising in your cheeks. 

“So beautiful,” he said when his eyes met your’s again. 

You’d done a load of washing, grabbing a shirt off the line. After putting it on and seeing how oversized it was, you realised it was Bucky’s. You’d shrugged it off, figuring it was time for dinner. You knew he wouldn’t mind if he came home in time to find you in it.

He tugged on the hem of the shirt. You looked up at him from under your lashes, and he audibly groaned. You’d been dodging out of his reach for the past couple of weeks, not wanting to give in to his games. You knew from Steve he’d been a ladies man before the war, and you didn’t want to get your heart broken. But he’d been persistent.

“You wear this better than I do,” he said.

“I can’t help that I’m the pretty one in this house,” you replied.

You turned around, going back to your cooking. He put his hands on your hips, resting his chin on your shoulder. You felt him watching you, his arms holding you against his body.

“You are the pretty one in the house,” he whispered.

You laughed, turning to look at him. His eyes were sparkling and for the first time you relished in this dance you were in with him. He pressed a kiss to your neck and your head automatically tilted to the side, giving him better access. 

You tried to ignore the heat blooming on your skin, the tingles spreading over your body. He nuzzled his nose against your skin, his lips trailing over the column of your neck. You tried to not let it show how much it was effecting you.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed.

His hands slid lower, pushing up under the shirt. His fingers skated over the skin of your stomach. Your muscles tightened as he sucked on your pulse point. 

“Bucky,” you warned. 

“Yes darlin?” he asked.

“I have a knife in my hands,” you said.

“I can see that,” he said before pressing another searing kiss to your skin.

“So you might want to step back before I do something we both regret,” you said.

He let go, stepping back from your body. You let out a long sigh, thankful you didn’t have to hold back. You glanced over your shoulder, finding him sitting at the table watching you. You tried to fight back the blush that rose on your skin at the feeling having his eyes on you brought on.

“You’re perfect wife material,” he said.

“Because I cook for you?” you asked, trying not to be too offended by it.

“Because I like you,” you replied.

You tried to push down the thrill his words gave you.

_______***^***_______

You couldn’t sleep. The moon felt too bright and the air was too hot. You pushed the blanket from where it was tangled around your legs. You stood up, walking out into the lounge, thinking you’d get yourself glass of water. You stood at the sink, looking out at the lake and the stars. Someone was standing in the shallows.

You pushed open the back door, thankful for the cool air on your sweat covered skin. You walked down to the lake, the grass soft beneath your feet. You stepped up beside Bucky.

“What do I have to do?” he asked, “tell me and I’ll do it.”

“For what?” you asked, looking up at him.

He was still looking out at the water, serious for the first time in a long while. You bit your lip, thinking this would be the night everything changed. He turned to look at you.

“‘I’m in love with you,” he said.

Your mouth fell open. You had never believed he would say it to you in such obvious wording. He was looking at you, waiting for you to say something. It felt as if your heart had stopped or was beating so fast you could no longer feel it. You reached out towards him.

“You’re not,” you said, “you can’t be.”

He closed his eyes and groaned.

“I’ve been trying to tell you this for weeks,” he said, “but you’re keeping me at arms length.”

“Because I know you’re going to break my heart,” you said.

“I would never,” he said.

“But you will, because I love you,” you said, “I love you so much it hurts.”

A smile broke over his face, so bright it blinded you. He cupped your cheek, his thumb running over your cheekbone. You bit your lip, part of you wanting to run from this moment to protect your heart, part of you wanted to melt into him. 

“I will do everything in my power to protect you,” he whispered before kissing you.

You melted against him, wrapping your arms around his waist. He kissed you like you were the most precious thing in the world. You couldn’t stop your heart from filling up with light. 

He drew back, looking like a kid on Christmas. You hugged him, pressing yourself to him. He buried his face in your hair, keeping you close to him.

“I’m so in love with you,” he admitted.

“Say it again,” you requested.

“I’m in love with you.”

You smiled to yourself. He tightened his arms around you, squeezing. You looked up at him, resting your chin on his chest. He was smiling too, looking at you like you were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

“I love you,” you said.

“I love you too.”


End file.
